Almas de Fogo
by Abely C. Chibah
Summary: Soulmate Tattoo AU. Em um mundo onde, após se encontrar pela primeira vez com sua alma gêmea, ganha-se uma tatuagem da mesma forma no corpo... Rikio nunca pensou que a forma dessa tatuagem seria tão intensa. E nem aquele homem teria algo com ele. Yaoi, porque sim.


Almas de Fogo

.

 **Descrição:** Soulmate Tattoo AU. Em um mundo onde, após se encontrar pela primeira vez com sua alma gêmea, ganha-se uma tatuagem da mesma forma no corpo... Rikio nunca pensou que a forma dessa tatuagem seria tão intensa. E nem aquele homem teria algo com ele.

 **Declaração:** Project K não me pertence, infelizmente. Mas o "Zondo" é, personagem original tapa-buraco. Não me senti segura o suficiente para pegar um rapaz da Homra. Então, é, paciência.

 **Nota:** Presentinho de aniversário para Amy. (Foi feito um pouco apressado porque estava em muita dúvida sobre o plot e o OTP escolhido... na sorte saiu IzumoxRikio. Mas tudo bem porque eles precisam de mais atenção mesmo~)

 **Nota2:** Desculpe caso Rikio ficou muito meloso... Mas ele é fofo assim.

.

 **:..Almas de Fogo..:**

.

\- Vai por mim, você irá pegar o jeito rápido! E não tem nada a perder, certo?

\- Mas é um lugar de adultos...

\- E você é o que? Um bebê por acaso?

Kamamoto Rikio ficou quieto, não conseguindo rebater o amigo sorridente e extremamente otimista. Certo que ele tinha 21 anos, estava a procura de um emprego, mas... Ajudante de Barman era sonhar um pouco demais para um primeiro emprego. Fora que, era extremamente tímido, e interagir com os outros, ou neste caso adultos criando um clima maturo, seria ficar mais ainda deslocado. E a preocupação do moreno era, por agir de forma tensa e preocupada, acabar quebrando o clima descontraído e alegre que eles pagavam para ter ali. E era certo uma demissão rápida.

Embora, no anúncio não restringia idade ou experiência prévia...

Apenas habilidade de aprendizado rápido e organização.

Uma vaga muito boa para ser ignorada, de acordo com o amigo.

\- Aqui! Ah, antes de entrar, limpe bem os pés e... O Chefe pode ser meio assustador às vezes, mas ele paga a conta do hospital.

\- ... Eh?!

Em uma esquina estava um prédio simples, com um toque antigo talvez, com uma entrada europeia, uma placa de café ali fora e uma placa grande escrita em letras douradas "Homra". Em meio a prédios cinzentos estava um lugar de cores vivas e vibrantes, sem ser infantil também. Um toque intimidante e acolhedor, fazia sentido isso?

\- Oi! Chefe Kusanagi, boa tarde! - Passando pela porta, o som de sino os denunciando em notas cintilantes, Kamamoto seguiu o outro de forma receosa.

O lugar, entretanto, parecia mais acolhedor do que o lado de fora. Mesas, sofás vermelhos, balcão... Madeira lustrosa aos pés, milhares de vidros brilhantes refletindo a luz morna e amistosa, criando um ambiente muito diferente do que Kamamoto tinha construído na mente.

E virando, atrás do balcão, o dono do estabelecimento limpava uma das taças com um pano branco. Recebeu ambos os jovens com um sorriso sutil...

... Ou talvez sensual?

\- Ei Kusanagi-san, trouxe um amigo meu para a entrevista de emprego!

\- Um amigo, hum? - Guardando o copo, mirou Kamamoto por trás dos óculos de sol. Algo um pouco incomum, visto que estavam dentro de um lugar, porém não podia discordar que o óculos fitava o mais velho muito bem. Bem até demais. - Hum, não pense que só porque ele é seu amigo que irei contratá-lo de cara. - Sorriu, divertido.

\- Ahh! Por que está pensando isso de mim, Kusanagi-san? Mas Rikio é realmente vai ser bom no trabalho!

\- Bem... - Inclinando no balcão, continuou com os olhos focados no possível funcionário e indicou as cadeiras de estofado vermelho.

Kamamoto respeitosamente sentou no banco alto de bar e não se apoiou no balcão de madeira, preferindo pousar as mãos nas próprias coxas. Quanto ao amigo, este sentou ao lado dele, lembrando de algo.

\- Wow, Rikio! Esqueci de dizer antes para não tocar tanto no balcão! Kusanagi-san é totalmente louco por causa disso! Ufa, sorte que você não apoiou seu cotovelo!

\- ... Como você fez na sua entrevista de emprego. - Kusanagi riu, tranquilo. Ao que parece, Kamamoto tinha ganho um ponto positivo. Em seguida, ergueu o corpo e endireitou a postura, estendendo a mão para aquele "garoto" obediente. - Bem, prazer. Eu sou o dono do Bar Homra, Kusanagi Izumo. Qual o seu nome mesmo?

\- Ah, eu sou... Kamamoto Rikio. Prazer, Kusanagi-san. - Estendendo o braço, tremendo um pouco apesar da blusa branca que usava, acabou por apertar a mão do elegante barman, enquanto se preparava mentalmente para as possíveis perguntas que ele iria fazer naquela "entrevista de emprego surpresa".

... Isso é, até sentir uma sensação estranha.

Aconteceu logo depois de apertar os dedos do outro, um calor escaldante percorrendo e inundando... Uma parte baixa e especifica do corpo dele. Assim, gritou de surpresa e levantou subtamente fazendo o banco cair e rolar. O amigo pulou e perguntou o que tinha de errado.

\- Ei, Rikio! O que foi? Kusanagi-san, o que...? Kusanagi-san?!

Olhando para o barman, este também perecia intrigado por algo. Com o olhar direcionado para a parte de trás do ombro direito, ficou observando por um breve momento antes de olhar novamente para Rikio e tocar nos braços dele, puxando-o para perto.

\- Ouça, Kamamoto... Não, Rikio. Olhe para mim. - Não quis soar bravo, mas pelo menos conseguiu prender a atenção dele, que parecia totalmente desordenado, tentando olhar para trás e apertando a lateral da calça... Não bem a lateral da calça, mais para trás. Oh, bem... - Muito bem, respire fundo e não se preocupe; isso não irá te machucar.

\- Kusanagi-san! O que você quer dizer com isso? O que está acontecendo?

\- ... Zondo, cuide da loja por alguns minutos. Você acha que consegue? - Disse de modo sério.

\- E-ei, Kusanagi-san, por que está dizendo isso? O que vocês tem afinal?!

\- . .. - Dando um olhar fulminante para o mais jovem... Fechou os olhos em seguida, acalmando-se, voltando a olhar para ele. - Prometo te contar depois, mas agora tenho que conversar com Rikio "a sós". Pode fazer isso? - Zondo pareceu que iria protestar, mas confiava em Kusanagi quando ele falava sério. Logo, acenou. Virando a cabeça, o dono do bar voltou a olhar para o moreno. - Venha comigo...

Sem soltar a mão de Kusanagi - visto que o barman não tinha afrouxado o aperto nem um pouco -, Kamamoto andou em paralelo com ele pelo balcão até que passou pela portinhola dos funcionários, indo junto do loiro para o andar de cima.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo; longe de ser uma forma obscena, sentia o calor de antes ter se acumulado em uma parte de trás... Sim, ali. Queria coçar, mas também estava com medo. Era alguma reação alérgica? Mas não tinha passado nada de diferente ali, o sabonete que usava nunca fez nada a pele dele.

E acontecer algo disso na primeira entrevista de emprego... Embora, o outro também tinha reagido, ao ouvir os gritos de Zondo.

Ao terminar as escadas, Kamamoto se deparou com uma grande sala com sofás, uma cama, uma mesa com TV, janela fechada com cortinas brancas e um espelho de corpo inteiro. Kusanagi parou perto deste, soltando enfim as mãos e começando a tirar o lenço vermelho do pescoço, suspirando.

\- Kusanagi-san... Você sabe o que está acontecendo comigo? - Perguntou receoso, completando baixinho. - Ou, a gente...?

\- Oh, sim. - Comentou de forma curta, parando por alguns segundos antes de começar a desabotoar a camisa branca que usava.

Kamamoto começou a suar frio.

\- A-ahn, Kusanagi-san?

\- Rikio, você consegue ver algo nas minhas costas?

\- Ahn, algo? Como assi-

Mal completou a frase quando, ao cair o pano pelos braços do barman, mostrou na parte superior do ombro direito dele uma tatuagem. Nela parecia a figura abstrata e ondulada de um urso em chamas marrom, bege e vermelho, a forma dos olhos de forma muito bestial. Como se feito de tinta brilhante, a marca parecia pulsar, dando o aspecto de vivo a forma do animal que o encarava...

\- Ku... Kusanagi-san, tem sim uma figura... nas suas costas! - Dizia quase sem fôlego, assustado com a intensidade, até que...

Se lembrou de algo.

Por que não tinha pensado nisso antes?

Embora...

\- Hum, eu vejo... - Virando o corpo, mirou as costas para o espelho, onde tentou visualizar a marca no ângulo que conseguisse. - Rikio, onde você sentiu?

\- E-eh?

\- Você está sentindo uma região do seu corpo queimar, por isso se assustou, certo? - Com toda a calma, o barman dedilhou as palavras ao mais jovem. - Isso foi o "nascer da marca".

\- Ah... M-mas, quando acontece o nascer da marca, isso quer dizer que...

\- Hum. - Inclinando a cabeça em acordo, concluiu: - Quer dizer que encontrou sua alma gêmea.

\- ...

\- Quer se sentar, Rikio?

\- N-não, eu...

\- Entendo que pode estar assustado e até desgostoso com a ideia, mas precisa pensar com calma por hora. Ah, mas se quiser deixar a entrevista de emprego para outro dia e sair para pensar melhor, também posso aceitar iss-

\- Eu não quero sentar... - Cortou a linha de pensamento de Kusanagi, que piscou e focou a atenção para o jovem... determinado? - Porque... a minha marca se formou em... um lugar que não dá para sentar.

\- ... Posso ver?

\- E-EH?! Não! De forma alguma posso mostrar isso para alguém, Kusanagi-san! - Extremamente envergonhado, virou o rosto e apertou os olhos.

O que deveria fazer? Tinha encontrado a pessoa que, de acordo com o que dizem, era a pessoa que melhor compreenderia e amaria ele. De fato, pouco sabia de pessoas que conhecia que tinham passado por isso, e a pequena aula de vinte minutos sobre "Como reconhecer sua alma gêmea" não tinha sido de grande ajuda. Era quase como uma lenda urbana, e ele estava sentindo isso na pele. Literalmente. E agora estava ali, pensando se deveria aceitar aquilo ou não... Pouco sabia sobre Kusanagi-san. Aliás, por que a marca apenas apareceria quando duas pessoas interagiam pela primeira vez? Por que passar por tudo isso?

\- ... Entendo. - Tocou o bolso da calça, movendo os dedos pelo pacote de cigarro. Porém ignorou, puxando uma cadeira e sentando. Iria dar toda a atenção para Rikio, e acender um cigarro naquele momento não parecia a melhor maneira de transmitir que está prestando atenção. - Então, que tal se deitar até se sentir melhor? - Moveu a mão, indicando o sofá.

\- ... Obrigado. - Murmurou, deitando no sofá aos poucos e de barriga para baixo.

Kusanagi então comentou que se ele quisesse abraçar uma almofada ou uma coberta, poderia pedir como quisesse. E logo, passou a mão pelo cabelo curto de Kamamoto, calmamente e com carinho. Aos poucos Kamamoto foi se acalmando, sentindo um cheiro tão diferente de sua casa ou quarto - que faria qualquer um ficar tenso em um ambiente desconhecido, ou atento -, mas que era agradável. Não de forma nostalgica, mas que poderia se acostumar bem.

... Talvez este era o efeito das marcas.

\- Podemos conversar um pouco? - A voz de Kusanagi inundou o ambiente, fazendo Rikio "acordar" do desvaneio que estava tendo. Respondeu com um pequeno murmuro, concordando. - Quantos anos você tem, Rikio?

\- ... Tenho 21, Kusanagi-san... - Murmurou de novo, piscando os olhos com força e pensando que estava agindo como uma criança naquele momento.

Mas era uma situação diferente, afinal.

\- Isso é um pouco aliviante, embora... - Comentando com certo receio, acabou por ficar em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de dizer subtamente: - Oh, e não precisa se dirigir a mim de forma tão formal. Apenas Izumo está bom.

\- ... Izumo...san?

\- Você é realmente uma pessoa educada, não é mesmo? - Sorriu, apertando a bochecha fofa de Rikio, que gemeu. - Ah, desculpe. Às vezes não consigo medir minha força.

\- ... Hum, posso fazer uma pergunta?

\- Claro. - Disse tranquilo, voltando a pentear com os dedos o cabelo de Kamamoto.

\- Quantos anos... Izumo-san tem?

Arrependeu no momento que sentiu a respiração do barman prender, e o ambiente ficar tenso. Arriscando mover a cabeça para cima, observou a expressão do mais velho. Ele parecia pensativo, ou preocupado.

No momento seguinte, Izumo moveu a mão para o bolso e tirou a identidade, mostrando perto do rosto de Kamamoto.

\- 27. Tenho 27 anos... Como o tempo passa. - Comentou, levemente aborrecido. Seis anos de diferença, era mas não era algo... Quer dizer, ambos eram oficialmente adultos.

E Izumo mais aparentava ser alguém de 25 anos.

\- Imagino se a a forma da marca tomou a forma de um urso por causa disso...

\- Izumo-san é alguém bastante jovem! - Erguendo o corpo subtamente, acabou por retrucar com força o que o barman estava se referindo. Tão repentinamente que o outro olhou assustado para o moreno, que percebendo o que tinha acabado de dizer, afundou no sofá novamente, envergonhado.

\- ... Ahaha! E você é bastante vigoroso, para alguém educado... Isso é bom. Ser educado demais acaba por te impedir de desfrutar de certos momentos da vida. - Moveu o corpo para sentar no sofá também, erguendo Kamamoto e depois abaixando a cabeça dele no colo, voltando a brincar com o cabelo loiro e as bochechas fartas. - Ainda temos tempo até a chegada em massa dos clientes, e do Zondo me procurar desesperado. Quer continuar nossa conversa, Rikio?

\- ... Uhum. - Murmurou, vermelho por saber onde estava metendo a cabeça, e mais ainda por... não querer sair dali tão cedo.

A conversa continuou por horas e ambos se conheceram melhor. Zondo acabou por fazer a previsão de Kusanagi se concretizar, "pegando-os" e sabendo o que exatamente tinha acontecido. Apesar do amigo querer festejar com bolo de casamento e tudo o mais, Kusanagi o colocou na linha dizendo que relacionamentos não começavam do nada (Em outras palavras, esmagou o crânio do funcionário. Com cuidado).

Kamamoto acabou por começar a trabalhar no bar Homra, ajudando Izumo e pensando sobre o "relacionamento" deles.

 _Até que decorrido alguns meses, na época de Ano-Novo..._

\- Izumo-san... - Murmurou, após ficarem sozinhos quando todos deixaram o bar - agora devidamente enfeitado, limpo e estocado - e o mais velho voltava para dentro do estabelecimento ao deixar na porta um aviso que iriam ficar fechados, em férias.

\- Sim, Rikio? - Disse um pouco distraído, cansado pelo dia longo e difícil.

\- Eu... Izumo-san, gostaria de namorar comigo? - Apertando as mãos, disse sem pensar duas vezes, porque durante todo o dia tinha pensado em como se declarar para o outro.

E aquela hora, sem ninguém por perto, era perfeito.

Kusanagi ficou em silêncio, arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, como se o cérebro cansado do mais velho processasse tais palavras. Em seguida, fechou os olhos em profunda felicidade, sorrindo um pouco.

Andou para perto do moreno e abraçou-o, puxando bem perto e sussurrando no ouvido de Rikio:

\- Eu aceito.

\- ... I-Izumo-san! Isso não é um pedido de casamento! - E toda a determinação e força de Kamamoto se derreteu em vergonha.

\- Oh? Mas "Eu aceito" também é uma resposta para um pedido de namoro, certo, Rikio?

\- ... - Percebendo que foi ele quem interpretou para aquela outra proposta, acabou se desculpando baixinho.

\- Não precisa se desculpar; Sendo um pedido de namoro ou casamento, eu aceito tudo de você, Rikio. - Murmurou com a voz rouca, dando o olhar que Kamamoto descrevia como instintivamente sensual.

\- Hum... - Gemeu, pensando como era possível Kusanagi deixá-lo tão encantado e sem palavras em poucos minutos.

\- Agora, que tal nosso beijo? - Pegando o queixo, ergueu-o levemente para olhar melhor aqueles olhos sensíveis de Kamamoto, que na maior parte do tempo se escondiam por trás dos óculos escuros que tinha dado para ele no Natal. De fato, o acessório tinha ajudado o moreno a se expressar melhor, porém Izumo tinha saudades de ver ele sem o acessório... Completamente revelador para ele.

\- ... Hum. - Concordou, piscando sutilmente e entrando no clima ao ver o rosto do barman chegar perto. - Eu te amo, Izumo-san... - Conseguiu dizer com a voz firme e relaxada.

\- Também te amo, Rikio.

E após o período de longa espera, Kusanagi Izumo e Kamamoto Rikio estavam (casados) namorando.

 **:.. Alma de Fogo..: Extra..:**

Um dia, quando o dia no bar foi extremamente trabalhoso e durou até tarde...

\- Obrigado por me deixar usar o chuveiro, Izumo-san. - Disse Kamamoto, saindo do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada ao corpo. Apesar de melhor, ainda estava cansado. Bem no dia que o bar estava cheio, Zondo estava em casa, com um forte resfriado... Porém, por sorte, podia dormir no prédio com Izumo.

\- Ah, tudo bem Rikio. - Respondeu o barman, pegando a própria toalha para tomar banho também. Nisso... - Oh!

\- Hum? O que foi, Izumo-san? - Murmurou, procurando o par de roupas reserva que levava na mala.

\- Então é ai que sua marca "nasceu"... - Disse focado, olhando para a região onde a toalha tinha escorregado e mostrava parte da tatuagem de urso, como a que tinha, na... bundinha de Kamamoto.

\- EHHHHHHH?!

Em seguida, Rikio tinha se trancado no banheiro. Tendo esquecido das roupas limpas...

Assim, Izumo e Rikio passaram a noite tentando chegar a um acordo; Izumo precisava tomar banho e ver a tatuagem de Rikio. Rikio precisava das roupas limpas e estava envergonhado demais de mostrar a tatuagem.

No dia seguinte, acabaram por abrir o bar mais tarde.

.

 **Nota3:** Obrigada por acompanhar até aqui~ 3


End file.
